President Business
President Business is both the main antagonist and the deuteragonist of The LEGO Movie and a cameo character in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. He is voiced by Will Ferrell in the film, Keith Ferguson in the video game adaption, and Nolan North in LEGO Dimensions. He is the idol and number-one hero of Emmet. At first, he is a dangerous mastermind named Lord Business who wants to take over the world on Taco Tuesday and part of the film's Big Bad Duumvirate, along with Bad Cop. At the climax of the film, he reveals his true form to Emmet as the jolly president of Octan after his fan takes off his mask, meaning the helmet put him under mind-control and nicknamed him "Lord Business" after his real name. Description Lord Business normally wears a gray business suit. He has a yellow head with a large brown unibrow and an evil smirk. One of his personas wears square brown hairpiece, and his other wears an elaborate headdress decorated with red coffee cups, a chest plate with a metal business tie as well as a long cape that also resembles a business tie and exaggeratedly large boots with sections that light up. The boots can also change their height to however Business wants. His alternate face resembles his visor down. Background Lord Business is the alter ego of President Business, an uptight company president who wants to organize everything around him. As Lord Business, he commands a robot militia with plans to take over the world by gluing it together with a substance called Kragle which is actually a tube of Krazy Glue.nd Wyldstyle ♙♙www.usatoday.com Believing imagination to be weird and messy in a world of order, he considers anyone with creativity in mind to be a threat - including Emmet who, despite not having a creative bone in his body, possesses the "cap" to seal his defeat. To this end, he attempts to capture Vitrivius, but the old man escapes, albeit blinded. Eight and one-half years later, Lord Business means to capture every Master Builder, and to do this, Lord Business hired Bad Cop/Good Cop to lead the Super Secret Police to hunt them down. In the final battle, Emmet convinces Lord Business that creativity is not messy or weird, and that it is okay for the people to build brand-new ideas from all the things Business himself had made, which makes him special, too, just like everyone is special. Moved by Emmet's speech and touched by being considered special, Business applies the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle, which soon causes the Kragle to explode, deactivating all of his robot minions, and unfreezing his victims (though the real "victims" were saved when the Man Upstairs cleaned the glue off them). As a result, Lord Business got out of the exploded rooftops of his tower along with Emmet and came back using a watering can saying "Oops, I've got the antidote for the Kragle, how did that happen?". In real life, Finn based Lord Business off his father (who was referred to as "The Man Upstairs").}} The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part In the second LEGO Movie, he leaves Bricksburg when the DUPLO Invaders arrive. He leaves to go golfing, and returns at the end of the movie. While wearing Sweet Mayhem's helmet, Benny flies by President Business, setting him on fire. He then runs into a fireworks shop, accidentally igniting a bunch of fireworks in the shop. LEGO.com Description Minifigures description Stats Quotes Notes * He is president of the Octan corporation and the world. * Both his square hairpiece, cape, helmet, and leg/boot piece were designed exclusively for his character. * His legs and the top part of his boots are also all one piece. The black slanted brick is attached to his legs, explaining why he comes with 2 pairs of legs in Lord Business' evil lair. This was done to make it sturdier, so the boots wouldn't fall off the feet during play. The black pieces are, technically, removable from the legs, but doing so may damage them. * 'President Business '''is good and '''Lord Business '''is bad. They are both greedy. '''Lord/President Business '''is the main antagonist * His Minifigures variant has his jacket unbuttoned as opposed to his original variant. However, he is actually based on a real world variant that appears in the film. * It is hinted in his bio that since his company Octan makes voting machines, he may have most likely used them to cheat on the political elections. This is why he was elected instead of Abraham Lincoln. * In the Game Builder, he appears as an obstacle. He moves up and down, smashing any unlucky heroes underneath his feet. He cannot be killed, so the hero can only dodge his attacks. * His hairpiece differs from the one in the actual film, as the tan on it only covers the bottom part. * He owns a collection of relics whose origins are unknown to the LEGO worlds (and are actually items made by human beings), among which is the "Cloak of Ban'Daeed" (an old, worn-out Band-Aid. Business himself had also heard that it is "super-painful to take off"), the "Sword of Exact Zero" (an X-ACTO knife blade), the "Fleece-Crested Scepter of Que-Teep" (a Q-Tip cotton swab), the "Po'lish Remover of Na'il", (a container of nail polish remover), the Orb of Ti-Teleest (a Titleist golf ball) and his ultimate weapon, the Kragle (a tube of Krazy Glue with the letters 'z', 'y', and 'u' smudged out). Also seen in his relic collection is a 3.5-inch floppy disk, a binder clip, a key, a golf tee, an apple core, a pen cap, a calculator, a cassette tape, a bottle of White-Out, a staple remover, a highlighter, a rubber band, a package of stick gum, a thumb tack, a fortune cookie, some Post-Its, an Eraser, two mismatched jigsaw puzzle pieces forced together, a spring, a 9-volt battery, a permanent marker, the penny Lord Business uses to remove Vitruvius' head, the "Kragle Antidote", etc. Also seen in the video game are tangled earphones, a collection of three gummy bears, and the tin foil used by Emmet and Wyldstyle to make robot disguises. * From behind, Business' helmet and cape form the appearance of a business tie. * In the "Behind the Bricks" video on LEGO.com, President Business stated that he was rather displeased with the filmmakers' decision to cast Will Ferrell as him as he had hoped to be voiced by either Robert DeNiro, Al Pacino, or Cuba Gooding Jr. * In the videogame, Lord Business can use the Kragle gun. Additionally, there are red and black platforms that activate his legs. Doing so will allow him to use switches that are too high for other characters. Lord Business can use that platform again to deactivate the legs. * In the videogame, despite having normal minifigure legs, Lord Business is unable to use Dispantsers. This was done due to his leg machines. * He may suffer from OCD seeing as everything has to be orderly and separated in his mind. * In ''The LEGO Movie 4D A New Adventure, it is revealed that he has an older brother named Risky Business. *The "Oops, I've got the antidote for the Kragle, how did that happen?" scene was cut from the video game. Gallery of Variants Physical Movie Video Game Appearances * 70809 Lord Business' Evil Lair (President/Lord Business) * 70818 Double-Decker Couch (President Business) * 71004 The LEGO Movie Series (President Business minifigures version) * The LEGO Movie Exclusive Set (President Business) * 71023 The LEGO Movie 2 Collectible Minifigures (Gone Golfin') Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Video Game Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game *LEGO Dimensions (Non-Playable) *The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Gallery LordBusinessWillFerrell.jpg|Lord Business in a movie poster Lord-Business.png|Lord Business with his headdress PresBusinessCutout.jpg|President Business in a cardboard cutout promoting The LEGO Movie Cmf_business.jpg|Digital Rendering of Minifigures variant Presidentbusiness.jpg|CGI of President Business 11808195313_8d39f4b82f.jpg|Alternate expression, which represents his Lord Business visor RoboBusiness.jpg|With visor down Wonder_Woman_Tights.jpg|In Wonder Woman's tights AR-AE960_LEGO_P_20140130112656.jpg|Armed with the Kragle lord-business.png Lord Business Back.JPG|Back Lord Business Visor, Physical.jpg|The physical minifigure, with the visor down unnamed.jpg President Business Lego.jpg President business.jpg|President Business Lord .Business.png|Lord Business in LEGO Dimensions 71023-Lego-Movie-2-Minifigures-President-Business-Playing-Golf-HR.jpg|President Business as he will appear in The LEGO Movie 2 |link=Lord Business 70809-business.jpg HappyBusiness.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 11.13.39 AM.png|In The LEGO Movie Videogame Videos The LEGO® Movie - Meet President Business The Lego Movie - Lord Business See also *Risky Business References Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures